Taming A Giant
by SergeantBacon
Summary: A teenage boy has escaped from a horrific place. He seeks shelter and comfort and is given care by a kind girl. However, he has a deep hatred of Pokemon. Will he become kind? Or will his past return and turn him into a monster again?
1. Chapter 1

Gunshots whizzed over my head. I clutched my spear tightly as I ran. I wasn't sure whether the bullets that flew past me were from a friend or a foe. All I knew was that I had too keep running in the opposite direction of them and pray that one didn't hit me. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. A small chunk of metal had grazed my skin. I winced at the pain, but I didn't stop. The grip on my shield did not lesson even for a moment. My pace did not slow. I had dealt with much worse before. I didn't know much, but I knew what was necessary to survive. And that was to sprint as far and fast as possible from the direction I had escaped from. I wouldn't stand much of a chance against a duo of gunmen. I had a spear, metal shield and a dagger on my belt. My belt was wrapped around my shorts. My chest was bare barring a small necklace I always wore. What I would have given for some sort of clothing top. But I ran right after doing my "job" so I didn't have any clothes on besides my shorts at the time. I had to simply grit my teeth and withstand the stinging pain the snow brought to my bare feet.

The gunshots grew quiet. I decided to slow my pace down to a gentle walk. Not because I was tired or injured, but because I needed to think. I apparently had come from outside "there" but I had no memory remaining of my life before I was taken. I tried to remember, but nothing came to me. Then I realized that another key memory was missing. How did I get here? One moment I was finishing my job, the next I was near the exit. Dozens of voices rang in my head telling me to run, keep going, and never look back. As I ran outside the guards must have realized I was going to make it. But by then I was long gone.

Drops of blood slowly trickled out of my left arm, staining the snow red as I walked. I covered my wound with my right hand as to not leave a trail for them to follow me. I knew that someone would look for me. If I was found, only pain and torture would've awaited me. But I had no idea what to expect out here. It could be worse. I knew what would happen if I went back, but the outcomes of being here were still a mystery to me. What to do?

It was at this moment that I had an epiphany. I was making my own decision. For the first time in- what, twelve years?- a choice is not being made for me. Was I... free? No, that was impossible. "Free" was impossible. I knew it. The others knew it. All we could do was try to survive. But now to survive, I had to deal with the foreign. An environment that I knew very little of. Make decisions on my own for the first time in over a decade. And find out where to go from here. Is there anything beyond these frost covered woods? There must be. Otherwise where would have all the newbies come from?

Since I had no idea where I was going, I decided to keep going in the direction I was currently headed. I removed my hand from my wound. The pain was as strong as ever, but the bloodloss had slowed down considerably. My arm would be alright for now. However, the rest of my body as in critical danger of being afflicted with hypothermia. My muscles were strong enough to withstand some cold, but I had very little body fat which made it difficult to contain my body heat.

Suddenly, I heard a growl to my right. Standing there were three Mightyena. I had apparently stumbled into their territory.

"Damn, not now," I said to myself. I could see my breath with every word I spoke. The Mightyena closest to me lept forward, bearing its fangs. I held up my shield in defense. Its face collided into the shield with a loud _bang_. Wasting no time, I drove my spear into the Mightyena's head. The other two, enraged by my murder of their friend, pounced on me both at the same time. A predictable move that would soon be their last. I jumped backwards as far as I possibly could. I landed nimbly on my feet a few yards away from them. I swiftly hurled my spear at the Mightyena to my right. The spear lodged itself in the Mightyena's eye as I had hoped. The disoriented beast howled in pain as it tried to keep its balance. It's partner stared at it in horror, leaving it completely open to my next attack. I drew my dagger out from within my belt and pounced upon my foe. It tried to bite me but I was faster, allowing it to only get a nip on my wrist before I ended its life for good.

 _"You didn't need to do that,"_ said a voice. I had been hearing strange voices in my head for a while now. They were trying to give me things I had lost long ago; hope and a conscience. They wanted me to be kind to Pokemon. But how could I be kind to creatures that existed solely to murder me? I didn't know and I currently didn't care.

The second Mightyena was on the ground, twitching violently. I wanted to torture it and give it a painful death, but I didn't have the time. I slit its throat and pulled my spear from its eye. I felt its body and blood. They were warm. I used my dagger to remove the creature's pelt. It was covered in blood, but that blood was a comforting bit of heat. I wrapped the pelt around my body to help me get at least some warmth. I did the same with the other two creatures. I cut off a bit of their flesh. It was horrible to eat but it would do. I needed some sort of sustinence to keep me going. I couldn't stop to rest. I needed shelter and fast. Good people supposedly existed somewhere. I had to find them if there were any left in this world.

I had been walking for only a few minutes when I came to a cliff at the edge of the forest. I surveyed my surroundings below. In the distance, I saw... something. Structures of some kind. They weren't underground, so perhaps I could find some help there?

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar behind me. A few feet away stood a massive white creature with deep, red eyes. An Abomasnow. I had fought many of these before, but I was in top health then and was prepared. Another major difference between the past and present was that I wasn't a few mere feet away from the edge of a cliff back then.

The monstrosity before me swung one of its great tree trunk-like arms at my head. I blocked it with my shield but I staggered backwards. With its other arm it swept the area in front of it leaving deep scratches on my chest. I yelled in pain. I struck it in the chest with my swear. With one last mighty roar of pain it swung it's right arm out and connected it with my chest. I was sent flying backwards and off the cliff. The last thing I remembered was a rocky edge flying by me before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amanda's Point Of View**

I rolled out of my bed and landed on the floor. I wanted to stay in bed all day, but I wanted breakfast even more. Huh. Sounds like the start to a poem. I'll make time for it later. I walked downstairs and headed into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge from my parents.

 _Amanda,  
_ _Your father and I have already left for the airport. I bought some waffles and syrup for you that you can find in the fridge. We will call you this evening if we get a chance. Don't worry; we will still be back Christmas Eve (we hope). Stay safe!  
_ _Love,  
_ _Mom_

I smiled as I read the note. My parents were on a business trip to Lumiose City in the Kalos region. They were always traveling on missions for the International Pokemon Hanitat Expansion Association. Most people just called that group IPHEA. They were working to bring different types of Pokemon to other regions to help them flourish and possibly improve the environment. Which is why I had an Alolan Vulpix rubbing its head against my leg.

"Alright, you," I giggled. I opened the cupboard and grabbed the Pokemon food. I went to the "Pokemon Room" where my Sawsbuck and Medicham were patiently waiting for their morning meal. I poured the Pokemon food into their bowls and left to make myself some waffles. After I was done eating, it was time to train. I looked at the thermometer it read twenty three degrees Fahrenheit. For Snowpoint City in the winter, that was quite warm. I started putting my snow pants and jacket on.

"Crystal! Saldo! Kausi! We're going to go!" I hollered. They came into the kitchen one after another in the order I called them in. First my Vulpix, followed by my Medicham and finally my Sawsbuck. We marched into the entryway. I grabbed their Pokeballs, opened the door and let them outside. I closed the door behind myself and locked it. I already knew where we wanted to head. It was my "special training spot". I had called it that ever since I caught my first Pokemon and got into training. Lots of good memories with Saldo there. It was a perfect place. It was a park outside of the main city that not many people visited; especially during the winter. But since I lived on the outskirts of town, it wasn't too far away. The best part was the playground that was perfect for training. Although only Saldo could use most of the equipment there, Kausi and Crystal enjoyed practicing their special attacks on the cliff side that was right next to the park.

As we approached the trading spot, Crystal and Saldo stopped and turned to face me. I knew those looks. They sensed that something was wrong up ahead. We hurried our pace, hoping that it was just a false alarm. The playground came into view and now seemed out of the ordinary. But then Crystal bounded ahead quickly towards the base of the cliff. I sprinted to catch up to her with Kausi and Saldo at my side. There we found a shirtless man with long hair wearing no shoes lying on his back on top of something. I didn't bother to check what it was or look at anything else around me. His chest and deep cuts on it and his lips were blue. His whole body was pink with frostbite.

"Oh, my Arceus!" I screamed. He opened his eyes for a brief moment, and then immediately closed them again. At least I knew he was alive. I knew that the first thing I needed to do was get him out of the cold. I returned my Sawsbuck and Vulpix to their Pokeballs.

"Saldo, teleport us out of here," I ordered. He nodded and soon we were in my living room. The first thing I did was turn on the fireplace. I dragged the person in front of the fireplace. He left a trail of blood behind as I dragged him, staining the carpet. Was he bleeding out of his back too? I ran into the kitchen and grabbed some rags and ran them under warm water as well as a towel. I grabbed a First-Aid kit and sprinted back into the living room. I wiped the blood off of his chest and applied and ointment to help the wound heal. I placed large bandages over the cuts.

"Saldo, lift him for me," I instructed. Saldo wrapped his arms around the boy's legs and arms and lifted him into the air. I laid a towel on the floor and told Saldo to put him on it face-down. I ran back into the kitchen and grabbed several more rags. I wiped the blood off of his back. There weren't any openings in his skin that seemed to be recent. He had several scars though. After his back was clean, I noticed that his left arm had gash on the side. I cleaned that up and bandaged it was well. I rolled him onto his back and checked his pulse. It felt normal. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I needed comfort. I let my other two Pokemon out of their Pokeballs and sat on the couch. What a crazy start to Winter Break. Aand of course my parents were going to be gone for six more days. Kausi laid on the floor in front of me. I began stroking his back smoothly to calm both him and myself. I glanced at the boy's face and saw that he looked to be about my age. What would my parents say to this? I decided I would wait for a while before telling them

About twenty minutes later, Crystal started making some noise. I looked up and saw that she was standing over the boy. He began to stir slightly. It looked like he was about to wake up.

* * *

 **Hi! Thanks for reading this. Since this story seems like I could actually take it somewhere, I think I'll try to continue it. I won't be able to upload chapters too frequently or on a schedule, but I hope you enjoy this story. As I continue it I'll keep leaving these messages at the end to help you guys understand inspirations for this story and other things about me. Take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amanda's Point Of View**

The boy whom I had rescued began to move slightly on the floor in front of me. I stood up in response, ready to greet him when he woke up. What would he say? What would he think? After all, a stranger just brought him to her home without his consent or knowledge. Crystal slowly approached the boy, making her normal friendly Vulpix noises. She approached the boy's body and began slowly rubbing her white head on his pale arm.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes snapped open with no warning. He swept his arm out underneath Crystal's body, striking her legs and knocking her off balance. The boy then stood up and punted my Vulpix like a football, sending her flying across the room into my arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screeched. He stared at me blankly and blinked several times. Then his eyes rolled backwards slightly and he fainted again, shutting his eyelids as he collided with the floor. I looked at Crystal. She looked juse fine other than being terrified. The poor thing was quite young with not a whole lot of battle experience. And she trusted humans a lot, never expecting one to hurt her. I caressed her back slightly.

I warily approached the boy. I wanted to get a closer look at him. He was lying face down where I had put him before. At this point I noticed the thing around his neck. It was some sort of string necklace and whatever the string was holding was clutched in the boy's right hand. I then noticed that he had a tattoo of numbers on his arm. They read, "27:18". I had no idea what that meant. Perhaps a verse from sone sort of religious text?

I also noticed that he had several scars all over his body. He looked like he had been through Hell and back. He was very muscular as well. Definitely the most buff guy I've ever seen. Not that I've seen that many anyway. He also seemed to be about my age; sixteen years old. Man, did I find good luck. A guy this good looking my age just so happens to show up and-

'Stop it, you moron!' I mentally screamed at myself. 'He punted your Pokemon across the room! And who knows where this guy came from?' I looked at the boy's arm again. His hand was tightly gripped around whatever the gem of his necklace was. I sat back down on the couch and sighed. 'What have I just gotten myself into?'

* * *

 **The Boy's Point Of View**

Ever since I fell off that cliff I kept having brief moments of consciousness. However, they didn't last long and often my senses were limited. The first thing I saw was a girl standing over me. I wasn't sure where I was when I saw that. I couldn't feel cold or warmth. I quickly slipped out of consciousness. An unknowm amount of time later, I felt something cold and damp running across my chest. The next thing was a voice. I couldn't understand what it was saying, but it sounded feminine. Finally, I gained all my senses for a brief moment. I woke up and saw a Pokemon. It looked like one of those vile monsters. It seemed smaller though, so maybe it was a baby sent to guard me. I hit it, which I think angered someone. Then I saw the girl from before and heard what seemed to be the same voice. Then I fainted again, but not before asking for help.

I was having a dream. Unlike all of my other dreams, this one wasn't a nightmare. It wasn't necessarily a "pleasant" dream, but I knew I needed it. It's what I had begun to call my "guidance dreams". The charm I possessed around my neck was very peculiar. Whenever I grasped it, I could hear a voice. A voice wanting to help me. Although it was often difficult to understand, it was there. I don't know how long I've had this charm but I'm sure it didn't always do this. But thanks to it and the voices, I somehow managed to regain my sanity and will to escape that place. But it was most effective when I held it while asleep. This is what triggered my guidance dreams. Unlike being awake, I can hear the voices very clearly in these dreams. I can even respond, and they will respond back. We can talk. Plan. And when I'm at a loss of what to do, I can always find the answer in a guidance dream.

 _"You are safe here,"_ A voice stated.

"Safe? Please explain to me what you mean," I requested.

 _"We don't believe they can hurt or control you here,"_ another voice responded. I rarely hear the same voice twice in a row. There must've been dozens of different ones. However, I often am wary of what any of the voices say.

"I don't think that's possible," I said. "There was a Pokemon I had to defend myself against. One of the ice witches I believe. I think I may be being punished by my masters."

 _"You are your master now,"_ another voice hissed. I am my own master? That didn't make sense. A slave couldn't be his own master. As usual, I was confused by the voices.

" _You mustn't show hostility towards the Pokémon here,"_ said another voice. This one sounded hoarse and echoey. " _This girl... seems to love her Pokémon. She is your only hope at survival. She will help you if you get her to trust you. You are in a different culture foreign to the world you once knew."_

"I- I don't understand," I stammered. "What does it mean to 'love'? How could she help me and why would she do that?"

" _Killing her is an option,"_ growled a different voice.

" _The whole point of escaping was to avoid killing!"_ argued the hoarse voice. _"Besides, he needs to learn to adapt to his new surroundings. You must first give her your name. But do not tell her where you came from unless you have to. Such a thing is terribly shocking here."_

 _"Why should you be calling the shots?"_ This was odd. The voices rarely quarreled. Usually they were in near perfect harmony.

" _Please, one step at a time,"_ injected a different voice. _"Trust her for now, but be wary. Remember, this place is an antonym of where you escaped from. People and Pokémon are less cruel."_ I wasn't entirely sure what to do, but I think I got the gist of what the voices wanted. I didn't need to be vicious, but I needed to be careful. I wasn't so sure about the "kindness" part as I believed kindness to be nearly mythical. But it was worth a try. I couldn't believe it. I had the one power that everyone I knew yearned for.

The power to hope and choose.

* * *

Although my eyes were still closed, I knew that I was awake. I tested my limbs to see if they could still work. Luckily they did. I opened my eyes and slightly lifted my head. I got a decent look at where I was lying. The girl was sitting on a long chair. I believe it's called a sofa. She was staring at something black in her hand with her thumb slowly moving across it. To the right of the sofa was a small table with some sort of device emitting light. I looked up at the ceiling. It was white with light fixtures shining down below on me.

I reached down to my chest to feel my wound. There was some sort of bandage across it keeping the blood from dripping out. Behind me I could feel a source of heat. A fire perhaps? I wasn't sure. I glanced up at the girl and stared at her for a few seconds. She noticed my gaze and her eyes widened for no more than a second before narrowing down at me.

"Oh. So you're awake again?" she said curtly. "You're lucky my Vulpix is uninjured or I would've given you a few more wounds." Ouch. She was very pissed at me. So much for a good first impression.

"I'm really sorry," I apologized. "I was, um, afraid." Her expression became less intense.

"Are you Poképhobic?" she asked. I gave her a puzzled look. "I mean, do you have a fear of Pokémon." I wanted to say, "Of course you fool. What sane person wouldn't?" but then I remembered what the voices told me. She certainly didn't seem to be afraid of them.

"Um, yeah. A bit," I answered. She sighed.

"Well, I can't say I blame you for freaking out like that. You are in a different place after all." I ross up hoping I could stand. I could but the wounds of my arm and chest clearly hadn't healed a whole lot yet. The pain caused me to stagger but I did not fall. The girl eyed me curiously.

"So where are you from?" she asked. I froze. I knew I couldn't tell her lest I make myself seem a threat. But where could I say I was from? I didn't know any locations. I had no memories of before I was brought... there.

"Well, I, um, c-can't tell you that," I stammered.

"Why?" she demanded. I just stared at the floor. "Well, fine, I suppose everyone wants some privacy now and then. Can I get you anything?" When she asked that question I noticed just how hungry I was. I was used to not having a lot of food, but I hadn't eaten in who knows how long.

"Can you spare me some food?" I requested.

"Yeah, you'd better eat up. You're looking awfully thin," she obaerved. "Follow me." She led me into a room with a table and chairs. She instructed me to sit and left for another room. I heard a strange sound coming from the other room and a couple minutes later she returned with a bowl of soup.

"I just heated up some leftovers in the microwave." I didn't know what any of that meant and I didn't care. I lifted the bowl to my mouth and began to chug, sucking down all of the liquid and ingredients. I set the bowl down to see the girl staring at me in awe.

"Don't you want a spoon?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what that is," I replied. She sat down in the chair next to me and looked straight at me. She had brown eyes matching her brown hair. Her skin was white but not quite as pale as mine.

"Alright, look," she said. "You're obviously not from around here. Maybe not even from this planet. But I can only help you if you tell me a bit more about yourself. Where are you from?" I didn't respond. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Can you at least tell me your name?" My name, huh? I wasn't sure if my name qualified as "shocking" here as it implied parts of my past.

"What's yours?" I inquired, trying to stall.

"Amanda," she answered. "Now you." That didn't really help buy me time. I decided to just tell her the truth. Maybe it would help her trust me.

"Fleshpiercer," I stated. She gave me a weird look.

"'Fleshpiercer?'" she exclaimed. I nodded. "Well, I hate to be rude, but that name is awful. It's not normal. Who would name a person that?" Dammit. I knew this was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry. Like you said, I'm not from around here," I told her.

"Well, how about we call you something a little nicer? Like 'Pierce?'" she requested. Huh. "Pierce". I liked the sound of that. It was close to my other name, but apparently fitting to this new culture. I nodded in approval. Maybe this girl could help me.


	4. Chapter 4

What a surreal day. I couldn't believe I was doing this. And with my parents out of town, this was all the scarier. I thought about calling them, but I doubted they would appreciate me taking a random stranger into my care. Especially when he said his name was "Fleshpiercer". Luckily he seemed to adapt to the name of "Pierce" well.

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. A similar incident occurred when I used to live in Hearthome City. Many years ago when I was little, I found a young boy a bit older than myself at the time lying face-down in the snow. I yelled and he didn't wake up. I ran to get my mother and we took him into our home for the night. The next day the police came and took him back to his parents. He had apparently escaped being kidnapped. The poor kid was all the way from Sunnyshore City. He got back just fine but we never heard from him again.

I wondered if Pierce had also been taken against his will. It would explain why he was shirtless in the middle of winter. He refused to answer any of my questions. Whenever I asked him something he would simply hang his head low and refuse to answer me. Eventually I gave up trying. He sat in the chair all day, staring blankly at the fireplace.

Later I grew hungry and decided to fix some dinner for the two of us. Spaghetti was one of the few things I could cook well so I made that. I put it down in front of him and he seemed shocked at what I gave him. After he cautiously took his first bite, he began to eat it rapidly. It was the fastest I had ever seen someone eat. He seemed like he hadn't eaten in days, which could've been possible. I sat down and ate my noodles. A few minutes later I decided to try to get some answers from him.

"Alright, buddy," I snarled trying to be intimidating. "I want some answers here. Where are you from?" He didn't answer. "I said where are you from?!" He grabbed his necklace before replying.

"If you're trying to frighten me, it's not working," he told me. I growled. I let him in my home and give him food and all he does is sit there avoiding my questions. Out of anger I snatch his plate away from him.

"Hey! That's mine!" he protested.

"Actually, it's mine. I made it. And you're not getting it back until you give me some answers."

"Fine, let me think," he sighed. Pierce clutched the charm around his neck again and closed his eyes. I observed his face while he was doing this. His expression kept changing as if he wasn't sure of something.

"Ok, I'll tell you some," he finally promised. "But where I'm from things are much different. It may be shocking to someone like you so I don't want to make a scene." I ignored the "someone like you" part and agreed. I could respect a need for privacy.

"I'm not sure how far I travelled to get here," he explained. "But it can't be too close. Where I'm from, Pokémon are feared. My peers and I loathe them." What he said sounded stiff, as if he were reading from a script.

"Did you come overseas?" I asked.

"No, by foot," he answered with hesitation. I replied with a strange and skeptical look. He looked down at the table. 'Was he serious?' I thought.

"How did you come this far with just a pair of shorts?" I questioned. "You're not even wearing shoes! And why, for that matter?" Pierce didn't say anything. He clutched the necklace around his neck. "What is that?" I asked.

"Oh, this?" he replied, holding up the necklace. There was a decently-sized brown stone on it. "I'm not sure. I guess I've just always had it. It helps me... think." 'I wish I had something like that right now.' I was confused. He seemed to be dodging questions about where he came from.

"Please answer my other question now," I demanded. "Why on Earth were you trudging through the snow with no winter protection whatsoever?" He once again clutched the stone on his necklace. Once again, his expression changed constantly as if he was having a disagreement with someone. He sat there silently for several minutes. I eventually got tired of standing and pulled a chair up next to him. Eventually he opened his eyes and spoke.

"I was in a hurry," he said. "I needed to escape." I gasped lightly, but I wasn't surprised. I figured that some sort of abrupt emergency was involved. It only made sense.

"Why did you need to escape?"

"I was in a bad place."

"What kind of place, Pierce?" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to talk about it." I decided that it would be best to drop it. At least, for now. I led him to the guest room where he would be sleeping. He quickly crawled into the bed. He must have been exhausted. It was like he hadn't slept in a bed for over a decade.

* * *

The next morning, I came downstairs to see Pierce sitting in the chair, still wearing nothing but the pair of shorts. He was hunched over and clutching his head.

"Pierce? Are you ok?" I asked cautiously. He slowly turned his head up to face me. He opened his mouth to speak but instead of words coming out, vomit emerged. I jumped backwards. I ran into the kitchen and got a plastic bag for him. He took it and continued to puke in it. I glanced at the carpet. Luckily, there wasn't a lot. But I was still panicking. I had no idea what was wrong with him. 'Was my cooking from last night really that bad?'

I was torn out of my thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. 'Oh, no,' I thought. 'Wait, it must be Emily! Maybe she can help!' I rushed to the door and opened it to a blonde girl. She was tall and thin with green eyes and a top-brand purple coat. Yup, that was my best friend Emily. A lot of people thought of her as a "basic white chick". She may look that way on the outside, but really she's a genius. ...Sometimes.

"Hey," she said. "I'm off work today so I thought I'd-"

"Emily! I need your help!" I blurted out, interrupting my best friend. "Did you bring Cindy?"

"Yeah, of course," she scoffed. "What kind of trainer would leave without her best tank Pokémon?"

"Listen to me!" I begged. She could tell I was serious and silenced herself. "There's a boy in here. He's sick. Please, I need Cindy to heal him! He's throwing up!"

"Ok, I'll see what I can do," she said putting her serious face on. She reached into her purse and grabbed a Poké Ball. She released a large pink Pokémon from the white and red sphere. Cindy the Blissey followed Emily into the living room.

"Cindy, Heal Pulse!" Emoly commanded. Cindy crested a small ball of energy and launched it at Pierce. "Now use Aeromotherapy." An incredibly soothing scent wafted throughout the room. Pierce began to calm down. Soon he looked a lot better. He turned around in his chair, looked up at the Blissey that had cured him, and then immediately fainted while clutching his necklace. 'What is with that thing?'

"So, new boyfriend?" Emily teased. "How perfect that your parents aren't home. How was the 'Netflix and Chill'?" I rolled my eyes. 'Great. Now I have two sick people to deal with.'

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry this chapter was super short. I was going to add more but it's been so long since I last uploaded a chapter so I decided to save my ideas for the future. Nonetheless, I hope to make things more entertaining. Next chapter I'm planning on throwing in a comedic scene and a way to get to know Emily. The following chapter I plan on revealing more about Pierce's past. Also I've decided to do away with telling you who's POV the story is being told from. It's kinda tacky and interrupts the flow just a bit. I'll leave it to you guys to figure that out via context clues and such. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
